Trust Should Be Worthy
by FantasyMagic11
Summary: First story! This is about a girl named Lidia. When she has a run in with a cyclops, she gets taken to Camp Half-Blood. But what happens when she knows a certain Death-Boy's full name. What's happened to her normal life?
1. Meeting Up

**This is my first story. I hope you guys like it, I'm jumping for joy because I'm writing this! My friend kinda helped me start it out. She is TheDerpyMustache Go check her storys! Let this one, begin...**

* * *

I was walking, just minding my own business. I didn't want it to happen! I didn't ask for this to happen, but, curse those darn fates, it did. I just... Did.

I bet your wondering what I'm talking about. Just the fact that a _cyclops_ was following me, well, chasing me.

I'm Lidia, with my pale skin and crazy blonde hair that goes to me shoulder blades. With my

Out of nowhere, a boy with black hair sprinted towards him, a sword in his hands.

He got ride of it surprisingly quick, and when he did he turned to me.

I noticed he had sea green eyes, and he started talking.

"Who are you? I'm Percy Jackson," he said, sticking his hand out. "You are?"

I took it slowly and replied, "Im Lidia. Nice to meet you..." I was a bit hesitant, but I told him. "Why are you here, and how did you do that?" I asked him, pulling my hand away fast.

"I'm here to take you to a camp, before more monsters come," he said overly happy.

_Is he crazy? What is he talking about? _I thought.

He didn't care what she thought about if he was sane of not, he ran away, leaving me with no choice but to run after him.

* * *

"Here we are, Lidia. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said, waving his hand around a camp that looked like any old summer camp.

"Uh... What? What's a half-blood? What are you talking about?" I asked, looking over at him. I forgot to mention, I was about an inch shorter than him.

When I looked around, I saw a horse, no a man, no, centaur walk out of a building.

"Thats Chiron. And that's the Big House that he is walking out of," Percy says, looking up at Chiron.

The centaur, Chiron walked over to us. "Hello, Percy and, you are?" Chiron said, looking at Percy, then at me.

"Um... I... I'm Lidia," I said shifting uncomfortably onto my other foot.

"Percy, show Lidia around. You don't have much to do anyways because Annabeth is away right now," Chiron said to Percy, waving us away. "Go le-" he stopped when he saw something behind us.

Me and Percy turned around, to see a girl, panting really hard.

"Nico! Help! Hurt, in woods... Bleeding bad, not stoping!" She gasped for breath as Percy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lacy, calm down. Where is Nico, and what happened?"

She shook her head, pulling his arm twoards the woods saying, "Attack. Alone. Faster!"

When she said alone, he seemed to stop resisting, and asked her where he was, running next to her.

I followed them, Chiron following, too, but he went slowly, and we were running.

When we stopped, I saw a boy with shoulder length black hair. He had his shirt ripped up along the side of his cheast, he was breathing heavy, blood soaked the ground around him.

I felt like I knew him, somehow, but I didn't know why. But even though nobody had said his full name, I knew it.

"Nico di Angelo..." I breathed out softly, but not soft enough. Percy heard me and looked at me, overly confused.

"Lidia, how do you..." He started, but he stoped when he heard a really soft voice.

He looked at Nico.

"Lidia...?" We all heard him say it.


	2. Nico?

**Hey! Thanks for reading my last chapter! Glad you started reading this fiction. hope your still enjoying the story and I hope your still going to read! So, in that case... Read on! Rick Riordan owns Camp Half-Blood and most characters.**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_"Nico di Angelo..." I breathed out softly, but not soft enough. Percy heard me and looked at me, overly confused._

_"Lidia, how do you..." He started, but he stopped when he heard a really soft voice._

_He looked at Nico._

_"Lidia...?" We all heard him say. Then he blacked out._

**Now:**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Percy yelled. "What, why, again, WHAT?!"

I looked down, at Nico. I felt something click inside of me and I again felt something, but this time, it crumbled. It didn't click, it didn't break, it didn't snap, it crumbled.

I snapped my head up and saw the confused faces of Chiron, Lacy, and of Percy. I was facing away from the forest, all of them looking at me, further into the forest. I slowly backed up, without them noticing me doing it. I was holding back bitter tears, memories flooding back. I will explain later. Now I had to leave.

I coughed, not on purpose, but hey all caught it, and looked at me.

I bet I had a look of horror on my face because Percy glared at me.

He walked towards me stiffly, until I turned and ran further into the woods. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks As I kept running.

**-A Very Short Time Skip-**

It was getting a little bit darker, and I slowed down. I knew Percy had stopped following me when Chiron called him back, saying to leave me alone.

**-Five minutes ago-**

_"Percy! Leave her alone!" a voice called, it was Chiron. _

_Percy stopped running and I glanced at him. He looked enraged. A storm was in his eyes, and I was crying. When he saw my expression his face softened the slightest bit, knowing he hurt the new girl's feelings, and he knew he had to go back__ to the cabins. I turned around again, and once again ran._

**-Now-**

I came to a full stop. I looked back realizing I didn't know where I was, or who my parent was. It was a god, not a goddess. My dad 'died'. My mom, she was... umm... Unique, I guess you could say. I never liked her.


	3. Lost With Monsters and Cuts

**Thanks for reading, and sorry most of these are short! I think I'll make this a bit longer, so Read On! I own the plot and Lidia, Rick Riordan owns pretty much everything else.**

* * *

_Nico:_

I blinked my eyes open. In a flash, everything that happened to me came crashing onto me like a title wave. I sat up slowly, wincing from the cut, but I realized it was bandaged. Apollo kids, most likely. I had my shirt on, but my jacket was on the floor. I swung my legs over the side and stood up.

A wave a nausea rolled over my, making me dizzy.

I leaned down and grabbed my jacket, when I stood back up, another wave of nausea, and more dizziness.

I pulled my jacket on and walked out of the door. When I saw Chiron, he was talking to Percy. They look at me with shocked faces.

i walked over to them slowly, and looked up. "What? Can't a guy say hello without being stared at?" I asked annoyed and joking.

"You shouldn't be up. You couldn't of healed that fast," said Percy, looking at Chiron. "Right?"

Chiron shook his head sadly. "I don't know Percy. It has still been a day. At least he is alive." He looked at Percy, as if asking him something, and Percy nodded.

"You remember Lidia... Right?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Its been a day and nobody has found her yet. She didn't even get to know who her godly parent was."

"Or that her friend is sorry," I mumbled.

"What?" Percy asked me.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I say, when I realize what I had said. "Do you need any help finding Lidia?"

They both nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later then," I said, pulling my sword out of the ground, from nothing, pretty much. Stygian iron, that's what it was made of. Three feet long. I shadow traveled right by the edge, just into the forest, and started walking to where the incident happened. Then, I started to run because, Lidia needed to know what was going on.

_Lidia:_

I growled. Why did I have to get lost? I guess because I have the time, I can go over my memories. What happened between me and Nico.

My best friend's cousin. That's all he ever was before the outburst. They had small fights with each other now and then, but one, one got out of hand, and I can remember the blood. I was there, torn between stepping in to help, and getting hurt, or staying out, and walk away without any marks. I wish I would have chosen to get hurt. Then maybe my best friend would still be my best friend.

Her reaction for me not helping her was the worst thing she could think of. That fight turned her heart to acid, waiting to kill anything that thinks it can win. She ignored me forever, making me her little slave.

What would you do if the friend you have had since pre-k leaves you in the rain, with no umbrella, so you catch hypothermia? What would you do if they started hanging out with your enemy? What would you do, if they slapped you? What would you do, if they used your secrets to make you listen?

And it was all Nico's fault! He started it! He made her act that way! It was all his fault!

I collapsed onto my knees onto the ground, my hands gripping the grass, tears, so bitter tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't care, so long as I never saw him again.

Of course, just to my luck, he was there, on the ground, bleeding, looking so helpless. But that was then, not right now. That was yesterday. Not today.

I still didn't get up.

I still felt my tears burning into my skin. I shivered, and of course, once again, my luck was nothing, because it started to downpour. **(A.N. If it can't rain in the forest, sorry. I didn't really know for sure)**

I heard a rustling sound, and I turned, and looked. Standing there, I froze to the spot.

_Run, idiot! _I yelled at myself. My body didn't move, because, if you have the one and only Minotaur was standing right I front of you, you might not be able to move either.

I saw a shadow, and a three foot long sword of a black material, and I got slammed into something hard, rock? Was it wood? Maybe brick? No.

It was rock. And it was a rock that my head hit. I felt so dizzy as nausea washed over, and I felt something warm and wet run down my head trough my blonde hair, and soaking into my white shirt, and continuing to soak my back.

I couldn't see to well, but I knew that they Minotaur was coming towards me, not the shadow. I felt its claws rip through the bottom of my shirt, the part over my stomach, and I felt my skin being ripped through. It also had the time to twist my foot and rake my leg. I couldn't do anything because I had nothing to fight with. I didn't scream, but gasped with pain.

Then the beast roared and charged something or someone else. I didn't see well, because I only saw in red. Horrible, inky, bloody red.

I was amazed I was still awake, and that I hadn't blacked out or passed out.

I heard a final roar, and the Minotaur exploded into dust and wasn't here anymore.

I saw spots of black in the red and they danced.

I was dimly aware of someone picking me up, bridal style, and I felt dizzy again. In a split second, I realized we weren't in the woods, and instead out in the clearing of Camp Half-Blood. I heard a quite a few gasps when we got there somehow.

I felt something hot against my skin, but it went away faster than it came, and I heard somebody say, "Lord Apollo, please, can't hold on longer to tired and blood loss was..." Then I heard them mumble something, and they shuddered, and I realized the only way I knew that they shuddered was because they were carrying me.

I heard the sound of hooves, and a yell. I felt the person give me to so done else. I saw through the red. Percy. Percy had taken me from someone. That someone shuddered one more time, and then fell onto their knees, holding their arm.

I heard Percy shout something and I felt myself drift off. But I heard a voice, it told me not to got to sleep. Don't drift, or you will drift forever.

I felt someone putting me down on a bed. And I heard a gasp.

_Nico:_

I was tired, and I was sweating, I was hungry, but I was mostly worried.

I had felt the back of Lidia's head, her stomach, her leg, and I saw her ankle.

I had shadow traveled us both to the middle of camp. I was so tired and my arm might have fallen off for all I care, it hurt so bad. My whole arm was red with cuts, and part was purple. Maybe a bit black. It hurt like heck.

i asked Lord Apollo to help, and he did come down. A flash, and then Percy had taken Lidia, and I fell down, holding my arm. I forced myself to get up to see Lidia. It had a bit of trouble, and when I walked past the Aphrodite girls I had I bunch of girls saying they were sorry about my arm and that they wanted to help.

I had ignored them and I followed Percy as well as Apollo. When Percy set Lidia down in a bed in the Big House, Apollo had gone to work.

He didn't heal Lidia with magic, mostly because he wanted to make sure Lidia was okay with it. He had to take off the bottom of her shirt and he had to set her ankle, witch you could tell hurt, even if she was passed out. He told us all to leave because he had to take her shirt off because of the blood.

We all did.

When he said we could come back in, she didn't look much better, only that she didn't have blood everywhere.

He left after he helped Lidia, and closed the cuts on my arm.

Everyone left, so only me and Lidia were left in the room.

There were two beds in the room, and before I got up from the chair I was sitting in, I noticed she was shivering. I pulled a blanket off my bed and put it on hers. She didn't shiver anymore.

I knew she was still awake, so I sat down in my chair again, watching her finally drift to sleep, but with the feeling in my gut she might not see me again.


	4. How am I Wait, What?

**HEY! What's up with you reader persons, hmm? I'm sorry TheDerpyMustache for spoiling some stuff, even if I don't know how I did... Oh well, thanks for reading anyways! Read On! I only own the plot and Lidia right now. Rick Riordan owns the rest. Still updating!**

* * *

_Lidia:_

My head hurts. My first thought.

Right away after Percy took me, he almost moved his hand because of my head. I knew I had blood on my back, but some much till Percy doesn't want to help? That's just sad.

I was dimly aware that Nico had me first, but didn't care much, as long as my head didn't explode from thought of what's happened.

I felt myself being laid down, and after a bit of time when I didn't know what was going on, I drifted to sleep, slowly and silently.

Lets say, when I was in my dream, I wanted to wake up. Honestly,mow rest nightmare ever. For me, maybe not for you.

I was alone, surrounded in darkness, with a bit of light from the sides. I heard talking, plotting, maybe. Something like, 'if that boy... Out about this we are dead! He will get his friends to find her.'

I wondered who they were talking about, when I heard a scream. It sounded so sad, filled with sadness and regret, and crying. I heard sobbing.

"The girl will be a perfect side quest. What I mean by that is Nico won't want to help... Boy without saving his _girlfriend._ That lame little girl he met." My eyes went wide as I heard that. I felt my cheeks heat up at that, but I also helpless. My dreams always seemed to come true, but I didn't want to be a distraction.

I felt my body being pulled out of the nightmare, into reality, and I bolted up from where I was sleeping, panting with a bit of sweat running down my face.

I heard a soft breath, and looked over to where it came from. I saw Nico laying down, but his arm was ripped up. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, but I don't think he noticed, his eyes looked clouded, but you couldn't tell much from them, really. He continued to stare.

I think it was his sword arm, though, because I never paid too much attention to him, I didn't know of his right hand dominated, or his left.

My throught felt dry, and I coughed.

No response.

I clapped my hands.

Again, no response.

I waved my hand in his face, he blinked and still, nothing.

I stood up, tried, not did, and I felt a headrush as I fell towards the floor, and I what happened surprised me, alot.

I didn't hit floor, but I felt a arm wrap around my waist before I hit the floor.

I looked up and saw Nico standing there, helping me up. My breath caught, and I had a coughing fit when I stood up.

He sat back down, but stared at the floor this time.

"Lidia, I'm sorry," I heard him say, looking at me with broken eyes.

I feel a wave of sadness roll of him, hitting me. It was surprising, but he stood up and walked out of the room, till he got outside, and because I didn't know where I was, I followed him out.

Right when I walked out, Percy walked by, and I ran up to him, leaving Nico to be Nico.

"Hi. I'm up," I say, smiling weakly.

"Hi Lidia. I didn't think you would be out so soon. Feeling alive?" He said, but not really like he was asking, just more of a challenge.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Percy, I bet I could hold my breath longer than you." I challenge. **A.****N. She does not know about his ability to breath underwater.**

He looked at me like he knows he will win no matter what, and then nods.

"Do you want to just jump in know, like, getting our clothes wet? Or what?"

"We can get them wet, you can announce it if you want, I don't care," I say with a smile.

"Alright," he says, then continues to shout out my challenge, by saying, "Guys, Lidia challenged me to see who can hold their breath underwater longest!"

I rolled my eyes at him and we continued to walk to the beach, drawing a pretty large crowd, maybe the whole camp, to see it.

He looked over to me and says, "On three, Katie, you count down."

A girl with green eyes and brown hair nods, and counts, "Three... Two... One, Go!"

We both jump in at the same time, holding our breath, and after thirty seconds, Percy looks perfect just like me.

Another half minute passes.

Then a minute.

We look at each other, both clearly surprised at how the other is holding out.

Another minute, that's three minutes.

He looks at me and nods, and we both shoot up and break the surface at the same time, not gasping for breath as some people might think.

"When could you do that, Mermaid?" Percy askes me, clearly amused.

"I don't know. I've always been good at holding my breath underwater, Fish."

Chiron walkes over to us, using the dock we were by, and says, "Hail, Lidia Trickton, Daughter of Posiden."

Percy looks up and laughs, so I look up a well.

I see a glowing trident made out of water, with a hint of a green hue in the glow.

"Great," I say, "I get the Fish as my brother? This means more time to annoy you in you life time. And it also means that I have a sibling! Yay!"


	5. Casper the unfriendly demon

**I'm back, I'm back! Don't worry your pretty little heads about Magic. I've got magic, hence my name. But I'm sorry for not updating for a bit, I got a bit side tracked with other stuff. I only own Lidia, Casper, and the plot right now. Rick Riordan owns the rest. Including Nico, sadly. I want the Ghost King! Mine! But anyways, sorry to keep you waiting, READ ON!**

* * *

** Lidia:**

"Aww, thank you!" Percy said, smirking at me.

"Yeah yeah, don't get yourself worked up, Fish," I said, smiling sarcastically.

"Whatever kid."

"I am not a kid!" I mock gasp. "I am a teen!"

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Why did you not get claimed earlier?"

"I don't know what you mean... I haven't been bothered by anything until today, far as I can remember."

We both get out of the water, fully dry, and continue our talk, until a blonde walks up behind Percy.

She taps him on the shoulder, and he turns, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, Annabeth! I didn't think you would be here so soon. Your early."

"No, I'm on time Seaweed Brain," the girl replied, then she looks at me, a disapproving look on her face. "Who are you?"

I was about to reply when she whispers the last part, so Percy can't hear. "Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

I cracked a smile and giggled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I would never do that," I say, still smiling.

"Who are you?" She asks again, her grey eyes sparking with a glare.

"Don't worry Wise Girl. This is Lidia, my sister," Percy says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lidia. I'm guessing your new, I've never seen you before," she says, sticking out her hand. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Annabeth," I say, shaking her hand, but once again, I pull away fast. Her hand felt like fire, but she didn't seem to notice me do it. "I'm a daughter of Posiden, obviously."

She smiled and nodded. "Your going to be harassed by Percy though. Watch out for the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. They will want to pull a prank." She said that last part about the Stoll brothers louder than everything else, and I turned around, I don't know why, but I did.

I saw two boys with a spider in one of the boys hand.

"Aww! Come on Annie! We were just about to get her!" One complained, and the one holding the spider stepped forwards and it jumped onto her.

"Stolls, you better watch your backs! Your getting killed later," Percy said, as Annabeth yelped in fear.

"Percy! Get it off of me! Now!" She yelled at him.

He brushed it off of her shoulder, and then held Annabeth back from attacking the boys.

"I'm Travis, and that's Conner," the boy who wasn't holding the spider said.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Lidia, the Fish's sister," then I gestured to Percy.

"Cool. That means someone who might be willing to get Nico into the lake!" Conner said, smiling with glee.

"Percy wouldn't do it," Travis said.

"Because he hates the water," Percy replied.

"Well, it would be funny..." I stated, trailing off.

"Do you want to do it?" The Stolls asked.

"Oh, of course I do," I said, rubbing my hands together.

They smiled and started talking to me on how we were going to do it, and we left Percy and Annabeth alone.

After a little bit, I saw Percy say something to Annabeth, then he walked over, closer to the thirteenth cabin.

Hades cabin... No! He is going to ruin in!

He knocked on the door, and I moved my hand to grab some water from the lake, and I hit him with it.

"You did not just do that!" He yelled at me as the door opened.

"Did too!" I yelled hitting him again, and maybe, purposely, and forcefully, might I add, hitting Nico as well.

"Lidia!" Nico yelled at me, glaring at me along with Percy.

The Stolls laughed and ran away, while I kept laughing.

I felt water hit me.

"You did not!" I yelled at Percy, laughing on the inside.

"Did too!" Percy yelled, probably really mad.

"Your dead Lidia!" Nico yelled at me.

"Sure I am! I totally believe you, Nico!" I shouted back. By now, almost all the campers had come to see what was going on.

All the Hermes kids were fist bumping.

Percy ran strait at me and I hit him with a surprising amount of water, making him stumble back. I figured that I could use a bit of water, so I allowed myself to get sprayed.

He hit me with a wave of water, and the ground around me shook a little.

I saw a skeleton hand pop out of the ground. Make that five, and now they are all out.

"Oh, come on Nico! That no fun!" I shouted at him.

"It is for me and Percy!" He yelled back.

I grumbled at Nico, and splashed him with more water.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked. "He was just getting dry!"

"Your point is nowhere to be seen or heard. Why does it matter?" I replied, shielding myself from a skeleton, then blowing it away with water.

"He shouldn't be involved!"

"He was the first target! You shouldn't be involved, you were going to ruin the plan! You got into this!" I washed away two more skeletons and sent another blast of water at him.

"Stop It!" A deep voice called. It sounded very familiar...

We both froze, and looked at each other.

A bright flash blinded me for a fast second, and it died away.

I looked up, and stood up strait.

Percy looked stunned and then he regained his posture, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dad...?" He breathed out.

He turned to Percy.

"You should not have inter feared with this plan, Percy. A death spawn getting drenched in water, classic prank," Poseidon said as Percy looked down a bit. Then he turned to me. "As for you, good job, but I do not like that you two are fighting. My only two demigod children, and they fight. I will not let that happen again, and if it does, both of you should be expecting a visit. But still, Lidia, you did a good job." He left after we had both nodded, and everyone was quiet.

"Well, I didn't think that was going to happen, but, oh well, can't trust everything to be normal in your life now can you?" I said, shrugging.

"Eh. I guess your right. It's not normal," Percy said, and shrugged.

Everyone left and went back to doing what they were, and I decided to go for a walk.

**(A.N. Let's all remember that two of Nico's skeletons were not destroyed by Lidia, or anyone for that matter.)**

I left to take a walk in the forest, knowing that it was day and that I should be fine, so I walked until I found a nice tree to climb, and stayed up there for a while.

I did not notice two skeletons waiting in the shadows as I jumped down.

I turned just in time to see one, and then it hit me, really hard, with a sword.

"Gods, what the heck! I thought I got all of you!" I said, looking at the small cut that was now on my left arm.

I looked around and I didn't see any water around, so I ran, and my luck runs down. Literally. I tripped and fell down, which made me stop running.

I got up, and got hit with two swords at the same time on my stomach.

One of then swiped at me, and cut my cheek open, and I felt the warm blood flowing down my face.

I ran back to where camp was and stepped out of the trees.

"Nico!" I yelled when I saw him by his cabin, and he was the closest person, considering I was almost right next to his cabin. "Nico, get your butt over here right now! I mean it!"

He looked up and walked over.

"Having trouble?" He asked me, smirking.

"A bit. Just, I'm wondering if your blind enough to see I don't have anything to defend myself with," I say, getting hit on my left arm once more.

"Oh, whoops." He shrugged and moved his hand. The skeletons fell to the ground as I put my hand to my cheek.

I turned to him, and glared.

"What did I do? You should have brought something with you." Her returned my gaze.

And that's when I got very mad.

I tried back my hand, I really did, but it moved on its own. In a matter of seconds he was holding his left cheek, and I had moved my hand back to holding my own cheek.

"Did... Did you just... Did you just slap me!?" His voice sounded strained.

"Yes, I just slapped Nico di Angelo."

"Gods! It hurt like Hades Lidia! What the heck!"

"Idiot." I hissed.

He raised his hand, and he slapped me back.

"Gods, your right! What the Hades Nico!"

"Hey, guys. Could you stop hitting my sister? Besides, the Hunters are coming tomorrow. You should finish up in your cabin, so you don't have to clean," a angry voice said beside both of us.

Percy...

"She hit me first," Nico mumbled.

"Don't care. Come on Lidia."

"Whatever Fish," I replied, following him silently.

I got hit in the back.

"Percy! Can you-" I got hit in the back once more, and Percy turned around.

He went rigid and took out a pen, which turned into a sword, and he spoke.

"Casper, the very unfriendly demon that Nico did not have anything to do with."


	6. What do you mean I'm drowning?

**Were baaaaaaaack! Including Casper. You will get to see who he is in this chapter, and if Nico has anything to do with it or not... Hehehe... But, if your wondering, I may or may not have Nico and Lidia have a connection, or I could add another OC. Today, I will be adding a friend, who has always wanted to be in a PJO story, and she if a very smart girl. She loves PJO and I may or may not be using her real name, it doesn't matter. Welcome, I only own the new girl, you will know her name, Casper, Andy (a new GUY), Lidia, and none other than... THE PLOT! Anyways, Rick Riordan owns the others, and, on that happy note, READ ON!**

* * *

Lidia:  
"Umm... Who is Casper? And what is Casper?" I asked Percy, because, everyone else was frozen in place.  
"Let's say a demon, children of the sea are the only ones he can't freeze. Convenient, huh?"  
"I, uh, I guess, but I don't have anything other then my hands, Percy."  
He looked at me like I was crazy. Because I pretty much am.  
"Well, we need to get you one! Why don't you have one?"  
"One what?"  
"A weapon, Duh!"  
"Never had the person or chance to do it. I don't even know where they are! Nobody showed me!" We were standing right next to each other, looking at... Casper, I think?  
He looked human, but his eyes told me otherwise. His eyes, the whole entire thing(s?), were crimson red. He had short black hair, and grey jeans. He also had on a red shirt with a black sweatshirt over it.  
"Hmm... Looks like we have a new girl here. What do you think Percy? Happy she is your sister, or disappointed? I would be disappointed, she doesn't have good skills, but I also wouldn't be able to date her if I was her brother, isn't that correct, in your world?"  
Percy nodded and glared at him, his sword was in his hands.  
"Well it's a good thing she's not, although, I bet you have already told her I'm horrible." He then turned to me and spoke again. "You don't know me. I'm not that bad, wouldn't you agree?"  
I felt the urge to nod and believe him, but he was tricking me, right?  
"No, Percy wouldn't lie. I do not believe that he would do such a thing, unless he was doing it for a cause better than the person he is putting in danger with the lie," I responded, sounding very practical.  
"Oh, but he thinks his life is better. He defeated The Lord of Time after all."  
I faltered, then stood up strait. Him? The idiotic Fish? He did that? That's not right...  
"Not nice, Percy. Just because you defeated him doesn't mean your the best guy ever!"  
"I don't care about you! Your just a little bug that came into my life, and I want to kill it!"  
**(A.N. I know what your thinking. 'No! Percy would never do that! Never you evil person!' Yes, I know this, just read it out, just keep going. Don't worry, it gets better... Eventually, maybe not in this chapter, but later...)**  
"Why would you care! Your just a selfish little boy who is a spoiled brat! You don't even know how I grew up, do you?!" I was so mad at him, I just wanted to make him wither away.  
"Your the one who popped into my life, Deal With It!" He growled and slapped me.  
"What the Hades Percy!" I yelled at him. We were too busy fighting to notice Casper had left to come back some other day.  
"Why would you do that? There is no reason to do that!" I yelled, again, not noticing everyone had unfroze.  
Percy swung at me with his sword and I kicked him in the shin, holding my hand to my left cheek.  
"Gods your annoying! Why don't you just back down already?" I asked him, dodging another blow.  
"Because heroes don't give up on killing monsters," Percy replied.  
I stopped, and got slammed in the shoulder with a blade. Monster?  
"Percy Flipping Jackson, stop it right now!" I yelled.  
"Wha..." He faltered and blinked. "Lid..."  
"What the Hades, idiot brother! Your such a idiot! What's wrong with you?" I asked, fuming, holding my bleeding shoulder.  
We stood there glaring at each other until someone broke the our gaze.  
A skeleton smacked both of us with his hands, and we both turned to glare at Nico, who shrugged. We continued to glare.  
"You would have been doing that the whole day." He explained.  
I turned back to look at Percy, who was looking at my shoulder warily, like he knew what happened, but he didn't believe it.  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
"I accept your apology," I mumbled back.  
We continued to glare at one another until Chiron came out.  
"What happened," he demanded, so we told him. We as in me, mostly. Percy butted in saying he wasn't controlling his body, and he couldn't stop it.  
I didn't believe one thing, but it seemed like he was desperate to get us to believe, so it might have been true.  
"Who was this demon?" Chiron asked Percy.  
"Casper," he said under his breath.  
Chiron's look was unsettling. He looked nervous.  
"Gone, correct?"  
We both nodded.  
"That's good because it can't freeze you guys, but it can everyone else."  
The small crowd that had gathered had disappeared, and Chiron continued talking.  
"Also, the Hunters are coming. Percy, you should tell Lidia who they are and what they do. Lunch is coming soon. Maybe Lidia will join them. You never know," he trotted away.  
"Who are the Hunters?" I asked Percy as we walked over to the infirmary to get something to make my shoulder stop bleeding.  
"The Hunters of Artemis. They are a group of girls who don't age, are amazing with bows, make a vow to stay a maiden for forever, and they 'work' for Artemis. Know what I mean?"  
"Yes, I think s-Ow!" I yelped as an Apollo kid did something to my arm.  
"Sorry," he said. "My bad. I'm Andy, by the way."  
"Well, nice to meet you Andy. I'm Lidia."** (A.N. Think about whatever your perfect guy looks like, with white skin, and short blonde hair, and also some stunning blue eyes. That's Andy.)**  
"Nice to meet you. I just finished so you can go. Bye Percy, bye Lidia."  
"Bye Andy, and thank you for helping her," Percy smiled, and we walked out.  
A girl with short blondish-brownish hair walked up to Percy. She had stormy grey eyes and was quite pretty with her Camp Halfblood shirt on, and also light pink shorts.  
"Hey, Percy? Annabeth said she was going to help you with something later and told me to go find you. She is in her cabin doing some math," she turned to me. "I'm Anna, by the way. Nice to meet you."  
"Thank you. I'm Lidia, new girl. Are you a daughter of Athena?"  
"Oh! Yes! You are a daughter of Poseidon, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Finally, somebody who can douse the Apollo kids without feeling bad." She smiled at me.  
"Yes," I said. "Finally." I rubbed my hands together and she laughed lightly, waving a small goodbye to me as she and Percy left to go see Annabeth, leaving me alone to get settled into the Poseidon cabin.  
I walked to the cabin and opened the door, walking inside of the building. I must say, the fountain looked very pretty.  
Welcome to your new home for the summer. I thought, sending a smile to myself.  
No, it's welcome home forever. Your never going to have a home! Your mother left you and your foster parents didn't care, they just didn't want you to ruin their image! Nobody cares about you! A voice spoke in my head. I tried to push it out of my head, and walked to a bunk across from Percy's.  
I didn't have anything to bring in, I ran here with Percy and didn't have time to do anything else.  
I walked out after thinking for a while, and went to see if somebody could show me some weapons and help me out.  
A came across a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was built up nicely, so I guessed she was a daughter of Ares.  
"Can you help me please?" I asked her, and she turned continued to attack a training dummy.  
"What do you want?" She answered. "Your the new daughter of Poseidon, Jackson's sister?"  
"Yes. I'm Lidia. I was wondering, since it seems like your a daughter of Ares, I was wondering if you could help me out getting a weapon?"  
"Clarisse, head councilor of the Ares cabin. I think I could help, come one " she said, killing the dummy for the tenth time, then walking away.  
**(A.N. Not how she normally acts? I needed a person to help her out. Don't worry, she isn't going soft.)**  
"What kind of weapon do you think you will be good with?"  
"I don't know," I responded, testing a sword out for the right feel. Unbalanced.  
I kept trying to find a good weapon, until Clarisse handed me a sword I haven't noticed.  
The hilt was a soft green and a hard black. It looked nice, and with the celestial bronze glowing two feet out.  
"What about that one? I think it looks good on you, but I don't know how it feels."  
I swung it and slashed a bit. "It's nice and balanced. A good length for me, where did it come from?"  
Clarisse shook her head, and spoke. "I'd rather not talk about it, it's a very touchy thing to speak of."  
"Thanks Clarisse. I'll go to you if I need anymore help with it."  
She nodded and walked out.  
I followed her out, but I went back to my cabin instead of continuing to follow her.  
Nobody is in here, so I decided I could get a better feeling with my sword.  
I tested it out a bit more, smiling at the beautiful work of art in my hands. It was a very pretty sword, just as much as a good weapon.  
I heard the door open and I put it down, knowing I would have to find an better way to carry it then have,it just like a sword. Maybe I could get a child of Hecate to enchant it so it would turn into a ring, or a glove, or maybe a head accessory.  
That would be quite useful.  
"Got a sword? I forgot the name of that one. I think it might be NightWater. I have Riptide, you have NightWater. Seems fair enough," a voice echoed, and I looked up to see Percy gazing intently at my sword. "Who showed you that?"  
"Clarisse did. She is a interesting fighter with amazing skill set. Very interesting..." I say, trailing off.  
Percy nods and asks if he can see NightWater. I hand it over carefully and gingerly.  
He smiles. "It's a good weight. It should work well for you. Good choice."  
Line  
I walked out of my cabin after getting ready for today and me and Percy went to eat, then it was canoe time! Yay! Totally not having sarcasm. Right now!

Percy desired to tip me, and I fell in. I'm guessing you know what I did. I tipped him back. He fell in.  
I was floating on top of the water when I felt something, and I got pulled under. I could clearly see Percy farther away before I was pulled underwater.  
I started to feel lightheaded but I don't know why. I was also still being pulled down, most likely to the bottom.  
I felt a burning feeling on my leg and I saw a few black dots. Why was I not healing? Was that just Percy's thing that only he could do? I knew that wasn't true, I once had a cut on my leg and I poured water on it to wash it out, and it was gone when I looked back, the end, so why did it burn?  
Why did it hurt because I was underwater, I had gotten used to being down for long, so why can't I breath?  
I got really dizzy and dots started to flash. I closed my eyes.  
I heard something click and the pressure I felt was gone, but I was still dizzy, and I heard a buzz in the back of my head.  
More clicking, a growl and then a curse, then something pressed against my back.  
Green eyes and dark hair... Percy... What happened...?  
I was laid down on something grainy and when I moved it would rub my skin.  
I couldn't think strait when I felt wind against my face, making me shudder and curl up.  
"Lidia... Awake... Okay?" A voice said calmly.  
"Cold... So, so, cold," I mumbled shivering on the ground.  
"Leo!" Another voice rang out.  
"What... Do?" A voice asked after some footsteps stopped.  
"Heat... Hand."  
I felt a warm heat above me, warming me up, but it didn't do much. I was still shivering.  
"Why didn't... Work?" The same one that asked what they could do asked.  
I wasn't that dizzy, so I guessed I could open my eyes, and I did.  
I sat up to see two guys sitting next to me and Percy, Annabeth, and another boy standing.  
"What happened!" Percy demanded. He didn't even ask if I was okay. **(A.N. I know he is OOC! I'm sorry! They must be on bad terms! Hahaha! Information is spewing out! Must stop speaking of story!)**  
"I don't..." I say, trailing off as something pounds on my head. I cringe at the pounding, and try to get it to go away, but it won't move. It pounds harder on my skull.  
I hold my head with both hands as I sit up, and I press down on my forehead to make it go away. Nothing happened.  
"What the heck?" I muttered, putting my head in my right hand and I fell back down onto my back.  
"Um... Lidia?" Percy asked.  
"What?" I growled at him.  
"You do know your laying down in the sand? In the middle of the day?"  
"Yes, yes I do."  
Awkward silence.

* * *

**And that's it, check! I'll write later and blah blah blah. Buh-Bye! -Magic **


End file.
